


Honeysuckle

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Domestic, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Purring, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Nolan's second pseudo-pregnancy leaves him with new symptoms he isn't ready for.





	Honeysuckle

Nolan’s chest aches faintly, somewhat masked by the rush of feel-good hormones that comes at the end of a pseudo-pregnancy. He’s happy, body finally giving up the symptoms that have been plaguing him for weeks; sure, there’s a little disappointment that there  _ isn’t _ a baby in his arms, but he has his own method for dealing with any post-cycle depression. 

 

Of course, Claude notices him wincing as he takes off his pads after practice and guilts him into checking in with the trainers before he leaves. Nolan’s not quite ready to talk to his alpha captain about his chest hurting because his body thinks he should be breast-feeding, so he goes. The trainer hums as he gently presses along Nolan’s pecs, easing off when Nolan hisses. 

 

“This is your second pseudo?” he asks, guiding Nolan’s arm up. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The trainer moves him around a bit more before letting Nolan put his shirt back on. “You can ice it. That should help some. But chances are, you’re actually ready to lactate. It may go away since you aren’t yet, but I’ll send you with a hand pump just in case.” 

 

Nolan leaves with extra pink his cheeks and a bag with a new hand pump with a pamphlet of instructions. Ivan’s waiting by the car, brows furrowed in concern, but Nolan just shakes his head. “I’m fine. Just post-cycle stuff.” 

 

And he is fine, until Ivan’s shaking him awake with firm but careful hands. His front is wet and  _ painful _ , and the sensation has Nolan curling up before he’s fully awake. Ivan rubs his back as he gathers himself, the pain only fading somewhat as he wakes up more. 

 

“Can you sit up?” Ivan questions softly. He helps Nolan up when he nods, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp once he’s upright. Together, they peel off his wet sleep shirt, and Ivan sucks in a sharp breath once he gets a good look at Nolan’s chest. His nipples are dark and swollen, and - as they watch - a tiny bead of yellowy colostrum forms at the tip of one. “Nolan.” 

 

The disapproving note in his alpha’s voice makes Nolan whine. “I thought it would go away.” He tries to climb out of bed, meaning to grab the bag with the hand pump from the closet, but Ivan nudges him back. 

 

“What do you need?” 

 

“The bag the trainer gave me. It’s in the closet.” Feeling his cheeks heat, Nolan watches as Ivan pulls the plastic-wrapped pump from the bag, gingerly extricating the folded pamphlet of instructions before bringing them to the bed. Nolan tears into the plastic, grateful that the pump is mostly put together already; all he really has to do is fit a flange onto the front. Lining the flange up properly takes some doing, the first couple of pumps just pulling at the skin of his chest. The first proper pump he manages is uncomfortable, but draws a thin stream of milk from him, so he keeps on, biting his lip in discomfort.

 

“Stop,” Ivan murmurs, resting his hands over Nolan’s to stay his movement. “You’re hurting.” 

 

“I can’t - it hurts, alpha.” Nolan knows he’s whining, but being woken suddenly like this has him feeling vulnerable and a touch scared. Still, he lets Ivan take the pump away. He retrieves a towel from the bathroom, holding it up to Nolan’s chest. 

 

“Here. Hold this. I’ll help you.” Nolan shudders when Ivan’s warm hands cup one side, fingers just framing his areola. He presses gently, massaging in turns and more milk beads up, gradually turning into a slow trickle that soaks into the towel Nolan’s clutching to himself. It feels like pins and needles at first, but without the burning pull of the pump so Nolan breathes through it until it turns into just a dull tingle and the push-pull of Ivan’s fingers. 

 

“Better?” Ivan asks softly, causing Nolan to startle despite his quiet tone. He’s tired, the sky beyond the curtain still dark, and he’d started to drift despite the ache. 

 

“Yeah.” Wiping his chest try, Nolan gasps at the tenderness lingering there. Ivan moves around him to sit on the bed, and carefully helps Nolan empty his other breast. He dries his fingers on the towel, lobbing it toward the hamper and tucking Nolan against his side beneath the covers. Readily sinking into the the comfort of his alpha, Nolan lets himself drift back off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Nolan hates the pump with a passion, he decides. He’s three days in, only pumping the bare minimum as instructed by the trainer, and he hates it. It leaves his nipples sore, despite the cream he’s been given, and he never feels truly  _ empty _ , left with a lingering ache in his chest that makes him grumpy. 

 

“Nol,” Ivan tries, coaxing him with a soft voice. “Come on.” 

 

“ _ No _ .” He’s being difficult and he knows it; Ivan’s only trying to help, but Nolan’s not convinced pumping will leave him feeling less sore at this point. He’s shirtless, the fabric too much against his chafed nipples, and he has ice packs tucked in his armpits that have sent goosebumps across his chest and up his arms.

 

There’s a beat of silence, and Nolan’s sure that Ivan’s going to scold him in his alpha voice, but the words never come. Instead, Ivan puts the pump down on the far end of the coffee table and slowly settles beside Nolan on the couch. “Let me help?” 

 

“Like before?” Nolan questions, but Ivan’s already shaking his head. There’s a blush coloring his cheeks, and Nolan waits his alpha out until he’s ready to explain. 

 

“With my mouth,” Ivan says at last. 

 

“Oh.”  _ Oh. _ Nolan hadn’t considered that. “Isn’t that gross?” 

 

“It isn’t gross when babies do it, is it? And I - I’ve done it before.” 

 

Nolan considers it; as much as he wants to feel as empty and ache-free as he did after that first time, the thought of Ivan’s hockey-callused hands anywhere near his nipples makes him cringe. But Ivan’s mouth . . . Ivan’s mouth is soft, gentle when it needs to be. 

 

“Okay,” Nolan whispers. He lets Ivan lay him out on the couch, arranging them so that Ivan’s face is at chest-height to Nolan. Ivan starts out with a careful massage to Nolan’s chest before latching on. His mouth engulfs Nolan’s nipple and areola, tongue pressing much the way his fingers had the first time. This time, there’s soft sucking and Nolan sighs as his milk lets down in a tingling rush. The small noises Ivan makes as he suckles make Nolan blush, but they also send a curl of contentment and pleasure through his belly. 

 

Instinctively, Nolan cups Ivan’s head, petting through his hair. The touch gets him a quiet hum, and Nolan keeps his hand there. It’s . . . nice, really. Comfortable, more than he’s been in days. It doesn’t take much time at all for Ivan to empty one breast, lapping his nipple clean with soft swipes of his tongue. 

 

“Okay?” Ivan asks. 

 

“Yeah. Better.” Shyly, Nolan dips his head down for a kiss, sighing into Ivan’s mouth when his alpha meets him halfway. They shuffle around so Ivan can latch onto the other side, pressed close together. Nolan nearly dozes off on the couch with Ivan’s warmth against him and the ache in his chest finally gone. 

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, going willingly when Ivan rearranges them so he can wrap Nolan up in his arms. Ivan starts up a rumbling purr, and Nolan can feel his own start in response, content in being able to care for his alpha as well as being cared for. 


End file.
